Conventional floor mops comprise a handle rotatably connected to a mop head and a disposable absorbent cleaning sheet coupled to the mop head. One side of the disposable absorbent cleaning sheet is placed in direct contact with a surface to be cleaned and the opposing side of the cleaning sheet is coupled to the mop head. The cleaning sheet absorbs and retains fluids, and loosens and traps dirt particles on the cleaning surface.
The cleaning sheet may comprise an absorbent portion that includes superabsorbent polymer (SAP) particles. The SAP particles can escape from the absorbent portion during manufacture, shipment, and normal use conditions. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as particle shake-out. A reduction in the amount or volume of SAP particles within the cleaning sheet hinders the performance and decreases the absorbency rating of the cleaning sheet.
Attempts have been made to overcome this problem in other fields such as the field of baby diapers, adult incontinence products, sanitary napkins and the like. For example, an absorbent structure for such products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,742, which illustrates a diaper absorbent body with SAP particles placed in discrete locations or zones within the structure. According to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,742, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, superabsorbent polymer particles are placed in at least one strata of an upper ply in longitudinal discrete lanes along the length of the core, and the lanes are separated by adjacent lanes including fibers and a binder. Such a discrete placement of SAP particles is disclosed to allow for better containment of the particles, facilitate flow of liquid in the Z-direction because of the presence of areas with little or no SAP, and allow for easier flow and wicking of the fluid along the length of the core (x-direction). The areas with little or no SAP particles may be additionally densified to improve integrity and create higher capillary tension within smaller pores.
Nevertheless, there continues to be a need for an improved absorbent cleaning pad, such as a floor cleaning pad, and an improved method for fabricating the cleaning pad in such a way as to provide zoned absorbency.